Cherik Sound of Music AU
by cherik-mcbender
Summary: Captain Lehnsherr and his governess Charles get into an argument, revealing some hidden tensions.


**Prompt:** _Oooh yes, that situation sounds good! Exactly so. As long as there's a Sound of Music element in it? Also, I think Erik loves his kids but has no time and he's a bit of a tsundere to show his fatherly love? And fluff! Embarassment and blushing and all that jazz. I hope you'll decide to do it. 3 Thank you so much for replying!_

Charles raced through the halls, nearly knocking Erik over as he sprinted past him, seven children in tow – barefoot, hair flying, grins wide on their faces. Erik leaned against the doorway to his study and watched as they passed. Then, just when they were out of sight, he yanked out his whistle and blew it as hard as he could. The children came tumbling back, this time with Charles trailing behind. His cheeks were flushed a soft pink, his hair in such disarray that he had to wipe it from his eyes. Erik ripped his eyes away from Charles' electric blue eyes and stared down at the clump of kids.

"Children," Erik said brusquely. "Please go back to your studies. This is no time for foolishness."

The oldest children rolled their eyes and the youngest ones glanced pleadingly at Charles, who motioned for them to go with a sympathetic nod.

"Charles, I hired you to look after my children, not run a funhouse. This isn't a day care, this is a household."

"But Captain Lehnsherr. They deserve some fun! They've been working hard all week, and a bit of exercise and fresh air is just what they need – "

"I don't need you to tell me what my children need," Erik snapped. "You are not their father."

Charles' pink cheeks were turning a darker shade of red as his eyes narrowed. "I'm sorry to be so blunt, sir, but frankly – neither are you."

Erik blinked. "What is that supposed to mean? I'm their biological father – "

"Yes, _biological_. But you're not much of a father figure."

This time it was Erik's turn to turn crimson. "I will not permit that sort of rude behavior, Charles. Must I remind you – you work _under me_."

"I'm fully aware of that, Eri – _Captain_ Lehnsherr," Charles said, tossing his hands into the air in frustration. "But you hired me to help raise your children."

"I am quite capable of raising my own children, Charles. I will teach them how to behave and work. You just need to occupy them when I am busy."

"Teaching them to behave and work – that's not _raising _them." Charles lowered his voice. "I'm sorry, Erik, but from what the children have told me, Mr. Lehnsherr was the one to listen to them and tend to them when they were hurt. And _Mr. Lehnsherr_ isn't here anymore. You need to learn that having a family isn't only about rules. It's about fun – and love."

Erik straightened, his lips pursed. "You needn't remind me that my husband has died, Charles. I have enough trouble forgetting that as is."

Charles bit his lip, muttering, "I'm sorry." Then he looked up at Erik. "But it's been over five years. I – the children – need you to move on." He leaned back against the wall beside Erik, running a hand through his hair.

They stood in silence. Finally, Charles broke it by saying, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cross that line."

"No," Erik said quickly. "It's okay. You're right. In truth…I really appreciate what you've done for the – my – children. And the only reason I'm so hard on you is…is that, well…I reckon I'm a tad jealous." His cheeks flooded with color. "To be honest, they seem to love you more than they do me. And that's…not what I wanted." He turned his eyes to the floor, studying the intricate crisscross pattern woven into the carpet beneath their feet.

Before he could think, Charles had placed his hand on Erik's. And then it was too late to remove it. He swallowed. "They could never love anyone more than they love you, Erik. Of that, I am certain."

Erik raised his face to look at Charles, not moving his arm. He took a step closer to him, so that Charles could feel Erik's warm breath against his forehead. "Thank you, Charles. That means a great deal to me. Though I know I don't act like it, they are the most important thing in this world to me."

"I didn't mean to step on your toes, Erik. It's only…they are incredibly important to me, too. I don't have a family. Where I come from…I didn't have…anyone."

Erik caught Charles' hand with his own, weaving their fingers together. "Well you do now."


End file.
